Lies and Love
by suki and shadow
Summary: Shadow: First MikuoxPiko ;9 This is going to be a long one and the first chapter is a cliffhanger v btw my spelling absolutely sucks (almost as bad as Suki's stories)


MikuoxPiko

Shadow: Fuck LenxPiko. My story I give the vocaloids the personalitys I want XP. Don't like it? Go write ur own fanfic.

Smirking, the silver haired teen leaned further over the counter of the bar, whispering sudectivly into the waitressess' ear.

"You're one hot babe y'know, I don't suppose you're free after your shift?" his breath was light and tickled her neck, a flush crept up her face and she nodded franticly. Flashing his trade-mark smirk, his head crept forward to cup her cheek before he leaned foreward. Tongue slipping into her mouth he dominated the kiss effortlessly; it was almost boring. While her hands were busy roaming over his chest he slipped some lacitives into a few drinks. Fuck shit up, that's what he did and he did it well. Pulling away, he smiled at her again. "When does your shift end then?"

"In half an hour." she muttered glancing at the clock that hung across the room.

"I don't suppose you'd like to come with me now?" he asked almost carelessly; in fact he would be in big trouble if she didn't go with him soon; timing was very important.

"U-um, okay, I guess Yoko can cover for me. One second." she dashed away. Normally Piko would never accept orders, in fact he would oftern do the opposite just to show others that they didn't (couldn't) control him, but he stayed because he couldn't be bothered to move at that moment. Sweeping his leather jacket he smiled brilliently at nothing, then a huge wall of muscle slammed into him. Piko glared up at the man from where he had been knocked to the floor, he cleared his throat loudly.

"What?" a deep, gruff voice asked harshly

"Do you want to appologise?" Piko asked, an innocent smile on his lips agin, but his eyes and voice were full of murderous intent. Backing away a few steps the man mummbled a apolagy before legging out of the club. Piko, in an almost gracefull manner, picked himself off the floor and styled his hair back into its normal side swept manner: the back spiked up, the front smooth with side bangs all leaning to the left.

"I'm back." the waitress giggled nerviously.

"Ah, come with me." Piko offered her his arm which she gladly accepted and followed him obediently. Eventually she became nervous again when he led her deeper into the adanoned part of town, the rough part of town. "A short cut." he said, shrugging off her fears.

"Oh, you brought back a cutie alright." a man emerged from the shadows, ugly and big. Piko had to stop himself from wincing when he felt nails dig into his arm from the waitress.

"She's all yours." He laughed, shrugging the girl off him. Several other men appeared from the shadows.

"W-wait! What's going on?!" she shreiked. Grabbing her, the men molested her savigly despite her screams. Piko dranked in the sight, laughing.

"Gee, you guys truely are disgusting. Still, I get what was promised right?" he asked, smiling.

"Well," one of the guys smiled like an animal "the guys and I have done a little talking and we think that your little ubs stick is quite dear to you. We were hoping that in exchange for it you could staisfy our needs... if you get where I'm going with this." he eyed Piko, undressing him with his eyes but Piko wasn't paying attention, instead he was staring at his watch. Eyes narrowed, Piko shook his head,

"Sorry, maybe if you fellas had just handed it over I wouldn't be forced to do this." Piko pulled out a gun. "The Knife gang are surrounding this area, I called them earlier, if any of you try to run they will find you. If you try to attack me, I'll shoot you. Hand over the ubs."

"Erm, well, you see, we kinda don't have it with us." another guy squeaked, the waitressess manage to wriggle out of his grasp and started to run away.

"That's a shame. When Master dosen't get what he wants I have to take his wrath." Piko's eyes flashed cruelly, before he shot just to the side of the head of the man nearest to him "I'm not fucking around; give me that ubs or I'm either going to end your pathetic lives or the knife gang are going to kill you."

"W-we don't have it. It's at Marcus' place." one of them stuttered pointing at another one.

"Where's your house?" Piko asked, grateful that he had planned for this.

"It's on the end of Willbury street." the man snapped, seemingly calm in the tense situation, Piko immediently liked him. Piko flicked out his phone and texted the Nightfire gang the location of the ubs.

"I'll be seeing you guys later - in court or hell." Piko smiled, before releasing a flare "You shouldn't make ememies with the Knife gang. Or with me." and with that he dashed off leaving the Knife gang to deal with the perverts. Piko breifly wondered about the waitress before he shrugged her off, she'd be fine; n-not that he truely cared or anything. He got out his iphone again

"Sega? Yeah, it'll be dlivered soon. _**I**_ didn't kill anybody. Whatever. Yeah, I need picking up. Woah, really? Okay, see you then." Piko stared at his phone suspiously for a few seconds, it was very rare for sega to pick him up personally, shit must be going down. Piko was bored again, he looked around in hopes of starting a fight. Deserted. Bummer. Piko inwardly pouted before he took out his switch-blade and started to practice slashes, not caring if he looked like a retard. Eventually a sleek limo stopped infront of him. Piko waited until Sega rolled down the window and shouted for him to get it, partly to wind the old man up and partly because he knew from experiance never to get into a car without knowing who was in it first.

"Hey, Sega. Here's your gun back."

Sega coffed into his hand akwardly "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Piko." Piko raised a silver eyebrow, his sharp blue eyes focusing on his creator "Your apartments have been broken into."

"Apartments?"

"All of them."

"Damn, any leads?"

"None so far but it's obvious that they were trying to kill you."

"You shouldn't worry, I can kill anything that gets in my way. I'll find my assassins and tear them apart - slowly so that they beg for mercy and feel the true meaning of pain. I'll break every bone in their bodies starting with the small ones and leading up to the big ones." Piko said darkly, hoping to cover his nervousness by rambling. Sega had a huge urge to facepalm

"Piko, I'm going to relocate you to a vocaloid home, I have business abroud and won't be able to take care of you."

"Wait. Are you actually serious?"

"Yes. Unfortunatly, Utau and Crypton's main house won't have, not after last time, so you'll have to go live with Crypton's second house. Please don't set fire to this one."

"I don't wanna go. Let me stay with Piko and Sekihan."

"You need to be around other vocaloids, besides it's one of the safest places I can think of; all vocaloids are stronger, faster and more agile than most humans, remember?"

"I suppose...but I can take care of myself."

"Seeing as all the apartments were targeted at the same time we know this was a large scale opparation. If this 'mission', as you like to call them, hadn't come up you may well have died."

"I could have died on that mission. For all we knew one of those perverts could have brought a gun, thought 'wtf' and shot me."

"Piko. If I want you to go, you will go."

"Whatever, old man." Piko huffed, putting his feet up onto the headrest of the seat in front just to annoy Sega. "When do I have to leave?"

"Asap. Pack your stuff when we get home."

"Can I wash first, I don't like stinking of alcohol. What's in the ubs, anyway?"

"An exciting upgrade for you. It's meant to give you your sense of touch."

"Cool. Does it do anything else?"

"Improve your sense of balance or something, I can't remeber the minor details."

"Aw, come on! I rarely get an upgrade, bitc-boss. When am I getting my append, anyways?"

"When you start to get more veiws on youtube."

"Wouldn't it get me more veiws if I had a append?"

"Shut up."

"Well, geeze, sorry my logic makes sence. Yay, home." Piko smirked before he lept out before the car had stopped, enjoying the feeling of hitting the ground and the way his body started rolling at the impact, Piko couldn't feel pain as he hadn't had that upgrade yet. Piko jumped up and ran into the mansion that he called his home.

"Piko, you are so weird." Sega observed, wondering why couldn't have someone like Miku instead.

"You love me really." Piko smirked running upstairs, knocking over an expensive vase in the process. "Nee nee, what to pack?" Piko asked himself, walking into his closet. After a few minuites of wondering he just stuffed everything into several huge suitcases before going into the shower. Now he'd obviously have to dry and style his hair and redo his eyeliner. Piko was actually pretty pleased that he was one of the few males who could be emo and wear eyeliner and still look damn hot. Piko turned the water up to as hot as he could and added loads of shampoo, yeah he really needed that upgrade. He then shoved on some new clothes and started to work on his hair, making sure each strand was perfect before he started to backcomb it and add in hairspray, enjoying the scent of it. By this point Sega was banging on his door demanding that he could out so they could get going.

"The door's open." Piko shouted, studying himself in the mirror. Sega growled and dragged Piko into other car, a lambogini.

"Okay, Piko, connect yourself to this computer; it's got the new upgrade on it." Sega ordered, putting the said laptop into Piko's lap. Piko's tail swept into veiw (Piko had to cut holes into his jeans and then hid the ubs tail up his tops) and he inserted it into the specially made huge ubs port on the side of the computer.

"It'll take a while for the effects to work. By the way, you'll be sharing a room w-"

"What!?"

"-ith Io and Mikuo, Ia's and Miku's genderbends."

"I refuse. I want my own room."

"It's safer for you to share. Besides, they have no spare rooms."

"Will Piku be there? And Kurotane?"

"Yes, but first I need to tell you your mission."

"Yeah?"

"You may encounter one of the main vocaloids, try as hard as you can to woo them. Then try and pusuade them to quite their contract with their company and join us."

"Fuck the other vocaloids, none of them deserve the title."

"Do try and keep your attitude in check."

"Get trashed and trash the place? Got it!" Piko laughed

"I'm serious, you need to be good."

"Not in my dictionary, old man.

"Piko..."

"Whatever. We there yet?"

"Almost." Sega sighed before pulling out a newspaper. Piko stared at his thumbs for a few seconds before he started to breath onto the window and wrote 'go fuck yourselves, pesants :) ' backwards in the condensation. Then, after a moments consideration, he took out a permentant marker from his pocket and went over it.

"When will the upgrade start to work?"

"In a few hours it'll start. When it does start I suggest that you don't do thing that will cause pain."

"I don't know what causes pain."

"Well, for a start you shouldn't continue cutting yourself."

"... I don't want this upgrade anymore."

"You'll also be able to feel pleasure. You'll like it when people hug you or when you touch something soft or something. You'll also be able to tell when something is hot or cold." Piko stuck out his tongue in responce. "Ah here we are, go meet your roommates I'll get the staff to unload your bags." Sega ordered. Piko flashed him a smile before leaping out. The first that both Io and Mikuo saw of Piko was him throwing himself out of one car and crashing into another, breaking the frontwindow and setting off the alarms, while said albino laughed hysterically.

"That's our new room mate?" Io asked skeptically.

"Well, he did burn down the Utau's last house. I'm not too surprised." Mikuo shrugged happily "I'm just worried about who's car that is."

"It's mine."

"Oh. How are you going to get him back?"

"Same I did to you when you got me a leek for my birthday."

"Watergun?Leeks are amazing don't diss leeks."

"Yep. You don't get somebody a leek for their birthday."

"Miku dosen't mind..."

"Hey! You're my roommates, huh?" Piko asked having detanged himself from the wrecked car and jogging over.

"Yep, I'm Mikuo, I got you a welcome present!" Mikuo enclosed the albino is a tight hug.

"Wah-?!" Piko yelped as his face was pressed against a firm chest and his hands trapped inbetween the two bodies.

"Mikuo is a very touchy feely person." Io warned Piko (a little late).

"I'm not." Piko hissed

"Hey, you smell nice, what do you use?" Mikuo asked, hugging the albino tighter

"Get off me if you want to keep your balls intact." Piko spat

"Heh, sorry. Anyway, here's your present."

"... A leek?" Piko asked, glaring at the bluette, when said object was thrust into his arms. Io started to laugh his ass off.

"Yeah, leeks are amazing!"

"...Okay, whatever, where's the nearest bar?" Piko asked, rudely throwing the leek over his shoulder "I have a feeling I'm going to need alcohol."

"Ah, so mean!" Mikuo cried

"Alcohol is forbiden unless you are above the age of eighteen." Io warned

"Pfft, like I give a fuck. I'll see you guys later." Piko laugh was ubruptly cut off when Mikuo grabbed his arm.

"Sorry Piko, but as Miku's sibling I have to make sure everybody follows the rules."

"You're a fanloid, a real vocaloid is always stronger; you can't stop me."

"Wrong. Mikuo is always getting the same updates as Miku, chances are he's stronger. But you are probably stronger than me though..." Io huffed, going back to reading. Piko scowled and tryed to pry Mikuo's fingers off but wasn't able to.

"Fine, let go. It's too early for it to be entertaining anyway." Piko huffed and Mikuo let him yank his hand back. "Where's the nearest bathroom?"

"Oh, it's quite a walk from here. Want me to carry you?" Mikuo bent down so Piko could get onto his back, instead the albino kicked him in the face.

"Don't be an idiot." Piko growled

"Ow! Io he hit me!" Mikuo looked to his bestfriend for support

"Be thankful it wasn't me; Mikuo, people our age don't offer piggybacks." Io tutted over his book.

"Oh," Mikuo bent down and picked up the albino bridal style, "is this way okay?" Io facepalmed

"Put me down." Piko snapped, shaking with fury, "Ah!" Piko jolted as suddenly his sense of touch came, managing to make Mikuo drop him. Piko cursed and shouted as he felt pain for the first time in his life. Mikuo was imediently next to him asking him what was wrong.

"I-I must have b-been hacked! Fuck!" Piko shouted, curling up with pain. Mikuo held onto the albino's body, stroking his hair and rocking back and forth. Io looked up from his book

"Drama queen."

"It's okay, don't worry." Mikuo whispered shooting an annoyed look at Io, before giving the albino a squeeze.

"A-ah!" Piko shuddered, then suddenly all feeling stopped. The albino shoved the bluette off. "I'm fine now. I just need to go to the bathroom."


End file.
